


Love At New Hights

by MissMouse1421



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: Major spoilers for 5x13 obvi. Read at your own risk :PDisclaimer: I don't own Schitt's Creek. I don't need to. Dan is killing it!





	Love At New Hights

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for 5x13 obvi. Read at your own risk :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Schitt's Creek. I don't need to. Dan is killing it!

They were engaged.

They were _engaged._

Patrick couldn't stop thinking it over and over again anymore than David could stop sniffling on his shoulder. It was all so surreal. Weeks of doubting himself, psyching himself up, planning and re-planning had led them both to this very moment. They were engaged to be married. David agreed to _marry him._

When the day started Patrick had been so hopeful that everything would go smoothly prior to the proposal. He envisioned he and David hiking up the mountain, hand in hand, enjoying the sunshine and taking in all the tranquil beauty the forest had to offer. As soon as David started complaining about the long hike Patrick started to get unreasonably impatient with him. He didn't do it on purpose, but after 15 minutes of David whining about his feet hurting and being hungry, Patrick's anxieties started to bubble over and he snapped. Like a switch had gone off in his brain displaying a ‘THIS IS A BAD IDEA’ sign in bright neon letters, Patrick tried to bail the second he felt himself losing his composure. From there on everything went down hill.

Not literally, thank god.

From stepping on a branch and impaling his foot to David having to piggy back him up the rest of the trail, Patrick had all but given up on the day entirely. _David deserves so much better than this_ , Patrick had chastised himself. But the fear of possibly losing his nerve if this moment were to slip by was enough of a concern for Patrick to strengthen his resolve, get down on one knee, and pour his heart out to the man he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

After witnessing David's heartfelt reaction, Patrick realized that the set up to the proposal wasn't what was most important about this moment. It was that look in David's eyes as he gazed down at him. It was the smile on his face and the emotional waver in his voice as he said yes. If it wasn't for that 'make the best of it' mentality, they probably wouldn't be standing here right now, embracing each other like they were the only two people left on the planet, savouring the moment for all it was worth. And it was worth so damn _much._ More so then Patrick could ever hope to put into words.

Eventually they did have to separate, and when David pulled back to look at his face Patrick could still see the happy tears shinning in his eyes as David asked, still a little breathless, "Is this why you've been acting so weird all day?"

Patrick tried not to let his guilt ruin the moment as he reached out and wiped the tears off of David's cheek with his thumb. The answering smile he received at the gesture let Patrick know David held no ill-feelings towards him for losing his temper. "Yeah, and I'm sorry about that," Patrick apologized, "I know I was snapping at you a lot. The nerves were eating me alive. I was starting to doubt myself."

"Didn't you think I'd say yes?"

Patrick shrugged a shoulder. "I was prepared for you to sleep on it, to be honest. I didn't know how you really felt about the whole marriage thing."

David did that cute curl of the lips thing he does and loosely wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulders, the shorter man instinctively grabbing hold of his waist in return. Giving his boyfriend a humorous look, David leaned his head back in an animated fashion as he said, "It's sweet that you think I have enough self-respect not to immediately jump on the first proposal I've ever gotten."

Patrick pulled him closer until their pelvises bumped together, showing a more earnest expression as he held David's gaze. "Hey. You've made me the luckiest man alive today. Things might not have gone exactly how I planned it... but it was still perfect in its own way." 

"Yes it was," David agreed, now wearing a grin that warmed Patrick's heart more than a thousand suns could ever hope to **.** David had been so consumed by Patrick's doting words and their close proximity that he had almost forgotten about the small rectangular box still held tightly in his hand. As if realizing he was holding the worlds most valuable piece of treasure, David startled out of their embrace and held the box between their chests before frantically flipping open the lid, barely able to contain his excitement. 

"I can—okay. Never mind." Patrick dropped his hand in amusement as in David's haste to get the rings out, he tossed the box over his shoulder and sent it flying off the edge of the cliff.  _Sorry nature_ , Patrick thought to himself while trying to suppress a chuckle as David's still slightly shaky fingers tore off the silver rings he was currently wearing and replaced them with Patrick's gold ones.

The two of them took a moment to admire the circles of coloured gold wrapped around David's fingers, their promise to one another now put on display for all to see. It felt amazing to see David so enchanted by the rings Patrick had picked out specifically with his fashion-forward boyfriend in mind. He wanted to give David something special, something that was uniquely  _him._ Without letting it go too much to his head, Patrick was fairly confidant he nailed that part hook, line, and sinker. But there was one more thing Patrick had to ask before he could feel completely settled, an echo of David's earlier words egging him on.

"Before we get too swept away in celebrating, are **you** absolutely sure this is what you want? You didn't say yes just because you were swept up in the moment? You really want to do this?"

It took David a few seconds to tear his eyes away from the new piece of jewelry, but when he did Patrick all but melted as David wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulders yet again and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Staring deeply into his partner's eyes, David told him, "I really want to do this," in a quiet whisper, meant only for Patrick to hear, and Patrick could feel how profound those words truly were. The unconditional love and trust displayed in David's soft facial expressions almost had Patrick choking up again, so to avoid turning into a blubbering mess (David had already covered that part) Patrick said those three important words. The words he would spend the rest of his life happily saying knowing that David would always be by his side.

"I love you."

David let out another watery laugh as he kissed Patrick, soft and sweet on the lips. "I love you too."  Another kiss. "So, so much." Two more quick pecks. "Now pop open that champagne. I'm going to need a lot of liquid courage to let you do me on a blanket in the forest surrounded by woodland creatures. Thank god I'm not Snow White."

In the end David only needed half the bottle.

Patrick tried not to let that go to his head either.

**Author's Note:**

> Our boys are getting married!!!!! I'm so stoked for a Schitt's Creek wedding. I hope it's an absolute gong show lol.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
